deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Berserker/Lancelot (Fate/Zero) VS Eleonore von Wittenburg (Dies Irae)
Lancelot, Artoria’s legendary knight returned as a mad Heroic Spirit with the power to wield any weapon as his Noble Phantasm VS Eleonore von Wittenburg, the female SS officer and occultist, who incinerated the foes of Reinhard Heydrich with her arsenal of supernatural artillery WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Berserker= Lancelot was one of King Artoria's most powerful and heroic knights, who went on many adventures and helped her unite Britain. One of these exploits was entering a horse race under a disguise and with a fake name in honor of his friend. Another time, he was trapped by the enemy and fought them off with his bare hands and a elm branch. However, those good times would soon come to a end when he fell in love with the Queen of his country, Guinevere. They soon fell into a affair and would attempt to flee, if it wasn't for Lancelot's loyalty. However when enemies of the King of Britain revealed what atrocity Artoria's best knight had committed, the queen was put on the chopping block. In order to save his one true love, Lancelot was faced with only 1 option left. He killed most if not all of the other Knights aside from Arthur that had sat with him at the table. Despite all this, Arthur forgave Lancelot, though Guinevere still hated him for what he had done. Balance that was usually kept and maintained in the kingdom soon shattered in the aftermath leading to a bloody and brutal civil war. Lancelot was stopped by Gaiwan from participating which led to their king's downfall as well as the collapse of the kingdom of Britain. The once proud and noble warrior was driven mad, leading to him becoming the insane berserker that would later be summoned by Kariya Matou to kill all other Servants and obtain the Grail during the 5th Holy Grail War. In this war, he would nearly kill Atoria in a duel, incite the rage of Gilgamesh and participate in a aerial dogfight before finally being killed by the king he once served. Weapons and Abilities Knight of Owner Knight of Owner is one Berserker’s Noble Phantasms, based on the legend of Lancelot defeating Phelot with an elm branch, is a passive ability which allows him to pick up any object he can conceptualize as a weapon, and make it his Noble Phantasm. This includes improvised weapons such as a light pole, as well as swords, firearms, and even aircraft. This ability even allows Berserker to steal another’s Noble Phantasm. This ability is sealed once Arondight is drawn. For the purposes of this match, Berserker will be able to steal Eleonore’s secondary weapons, but not Die Freischutz Samiel, as it is connected directly to her soul. For Someone’s Glory Berserker possesses a second passive Noble Phantasm, “For Someone’s Glory”, an ability that projects a black fog around him that makes him impossible to recognized, even if he removes his helmet. He can even use this ability to disguise himself as someone else, however, because of his madness, he cannot use this to full effect, only being able to disguise himself with the use of a command seal, and can only do it once. Even then, his red eyes and insanity remain, distinguishing him from the original. Arondight Arondight is a magic sword covered in “fairy letters” indicating it’s origin as a blade not forged by mortal hands, given to Lancelot for his status as a “perfect knight”. The weapon cannot be damaged, regardless of what attack it sustains, and raises all of Lancelot’s parameter’s by one. The weapon also has an attack bonus against any being associated with dragons- including Artoria. When drawn, the Knight of Owner Noble Phantasm is sealed. Personal Skills *Mad Enhancement ©: Increases basic parameters and increases strength in exchange for a loss of mental capacity and sense of reason. Class skill of all Berserkers *Eternal Arms Mastery (A+): Prevents degredation of combat skills from mental interference, allows Berserker to use his full fighting skills in spite of the affects of Mad Enhancement *Magic Resistance (E): Normally D-ranked due to an amulet in his possession, but reduced to E by Mad Enhancement. Reduces damage from magic, but cannot nullify spells. *Protection of the Fairies (A): Increased luck in dangerous situations. Superhuman Physicality As a Servant, Berserker is capable of moving at supersonic speeds, has the strength to lift and effortlessly swing around a street light pole, and is completely immune to conventional weapons. =Eleonore von Wittenburg= The version of von Wittenburg in this battle will be the Kei Sakurai route version, with only of a fraction of the massive power she displays in the later two routes, and because of the imperfect summoning of Reinhard, cannot “respawn” instantly if killed- hence if she is defeated, it will be considered as "win" for Berserker Eleonore von Wittenburg is a major antagonist of the visual novel and later anime Dies Irae. Eleonore was the daughter of a German officer who, during the period leading up to World War II, gained a position in the Waffen SS in spite of her sex due to the connections of her father. She, along with her childhood friend Beatrice Waltrud von Kircheisen, who also was allowed into the military because of the connections of her father, would meet head of the Gestapo Reinhard Heydrich shortly after Heydrich first meets occultist Karl Ernst Krafft and begins dabbling in the occult himself. Eleonore immediately becomes obsessed with Heydrich and is soon inducted into his occultist order, the Longinus Dreizen Orden. Kircheisen later also joins the LDO, with the intent to save her childhood friend for the grasp of the Nazi occultist. By 1945, Eleonore has mastered a macabre and highly powerful form of sorcery known as Die Ewigkeit, which granted her superhuman strength and agility, nigh-indestructibility, pyrokinesis, and the power to summon magically enhanced artillery pieces to annihilate her enemies. In order to strengthen the power of her Ewigkeit, Eleonore killed hundreds of thousands of people and amassed their souls to strengthen her own life force. During the war, Eleonore attempted to stem the Soviet tide towards Berlin, but, while her powers made her immune to any weapon they possessed, the Red Army simply advanced around her. By the time the Soviets reached Berlin, Eleonore no longer cared about the Reich, and massacred thousands of Soviets and Germans alike, before ascending with Reinhard Heydrich to his extradimensional “Valhalla” for 60 years. In most routes of the visual novel, Eleonore returns to Earth in Suwahara, Japan, as part of the final ritual to begin Reinhard’s final ascension to godhood. Depending on the route, she is killed in combat by various characters, including Kei Sakurai and a revived Beatrice von Kircheisen. In terms of personality, Eleonore is highly disciplined thanks to her military career, and is also extremely cruel and callous, viewing the concepts of peace and justice as fairy tales for the naive and being indifferent to the suffering or lives of others. Eleonore sees the world as a battlefield where the strong survive and the weak die. Eleonore is also obsessed with and fiercely loyal to Reinhard Heydrich. Weapons and Abilities Die Freischutz Samiel Die Freischutz Samiel (The Marksman Samiel) is the center of the collection of WWII-era weapons that make up Eleonore’s Ahnenerbe or “Relic”. Samiel is an 800mm “Schweher Gustav” railway gun, that had been magically enhanced to increase its firepower far beyond that of the original. The explosion from shells fired from Samiel can produce an explosion that expands in blast radius for as long as Eleonore wishes it to do, potentially even to the point of being far greater than the blast of a nuclear weapon. This also means it is effectively impossible for the gun to miss a target as, if the shell misses, the explosion will keep expanding until the target is consumed. The shell creates a fireball hotter than the center of a nuclear explosion, and is capable of harming the very soul of the target, in addition to their physical body. Numerous WWII-era Weapons While Die Freischutz Samiel is the most powerful weapon in her arsenal, Eleonore can also summon other WWII-era weapons at will to fire on her enemies. Examples of these include MP-40s, MG-42s, Panzerfausts, land mines, and even artillery. Eleonore does not need to hold these weapons, and can telekinetically aim and fire them en masse. The weapons have infinite ammunition and can harm the very soul of the enemy, bypassing durability. As it is shown that similar weapons wielded by the even more powerful Reinhard Heydrich can be used against their user, it will be assumed that Berserker will be able to turn these weapons against Eleonore. Muspellheimr Lævatein Eleonore’s Ber’iah, a power granted after a user of Die Ewigkeit accumulates the souls of thousands of dead, is, like all Ber’iah, a representation of the user’s innermost desire. In the case of Eleonore, her desire is the “burn forever in the presence of Reinhard”, and as such, her primary power is to teleport a target into a sea of unending flames, actually the interior of the barrel of her cannon, that burn both the physical form of the target and their very soul. After casting it, Eleonore will appear within the sea of flames (uneffected by them) and continue to attack her target. Once the target is engulfed within the flames, the only way to escape is to kill Eleonore before they succumb to the flames. Die Ewigkeit Through a form of macabre sorcery known as Die Ewigkeit, which involves using the souls of the dead as a means of shielding oneself from physical destruction and strengthen one’s own body, even in the weaker form present in the Sakurai route, Eleonore possesses superhuman strength, speed, and durability remarkable even for a user of Die Ewigkeit, being capable of moving at hypersonic speeds and possessing immense strength. In the visual novel, Kei Sakurai estimates that even weaker users of Die Ewigkeit, such as Rusalka Schwagelin or Wilhelm Ehrenberg, who have killed and absorbed thousands, are immune to any conventional weapons except possibly a (presumably) strategic (assumed greater than 200 kilotons) nuclear warhead (contrary to VS Battles overestimation that even the weakest of them can tank the Tsar Bomba). That being said, Eleonore von Wittenburg is responsible for hundreds of thousands of deaths, and thus is exponentially stronger even than the “lower-tier” users of the Die Ewigkeit, and actually would likely survive even a hit from the 50 megaton Tsar Bomba, the largest nuclear weapon ever built. Note about Connection to Reinhard Ever since Reinhard Heydrich finished his macabre occult ritual to ascend to his extradimenional “Vallhalla” of “Gladsheimr” at then end of World War II, he brought Eleonore with him as one of his “Einherjar”. As long as Reinhard still exists, Eleonore will reincarnate in Gladsheimr, however, as this is the Kei Route version resultant from an imperfect summon, if destroyed, she is not able to reincarnate immediately. =X-Factors= {| border="1" class="wikitable" !Berserker/Lancelot !X-Factor !Eleonore von Wittenburg |- |80 |Combat Experience |90 |- |85 |Intelligence |45 |- |50 |Mental Health |10  |- |100 |Brutality |100  |- |} Explanations Lancelot was a knight of Artoria’s Round Table and fought against enemies both human and monster, and was then summoned as Kariya Matou’s servant in the 5th Holy Grail War, and fought on even terms with powerful rival servants, including Gilgamesh and Artoria herself. While great, even this doesn’t compare to Eleonore, who after serving in World War II, found herself in Reinhard’s “Vallhalla”, where she spent 60 years in constant combat against her fellow “Einherjar” before returning to Earth. In terms of Intelligence and Mental Health, Lancelot suffers greatly as in his Berserker form, he is completely mad and cannot fully use his more tactical Noble Phantasm unless a command seal is used. Eleonore, meanwhile, is a psychopath with no empathy or morality to speak of, not to mention being obsessed with Reinhard, but is more in touch with reality than Lancelot. In terms of brutality, both Berserker and Eleonore score highest marks, attacking their enemy with utmost brutality with no regard for innocents. =Notes= The battle will take place in a ruined city. There will be various weapons scattered around for Berserker to use with his Knight of Owner Noble Phantasm. Category:Blog posts